


blue

by YouAreMyDesign



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Plug, Bottom Will Graham, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domme Alana Bloom, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest Play, Innocence, M/M, Minor Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Service Top, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Hannibal Lecter, Virginity Kink, Virginity Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyDesign/pseuds/YouAreMyDesign
Summary: For a while, they merely sit in silence, comfortable as Hannibal has always been with Alana – she brings with her a refreshing openness, as delightfully deviant as Hannibal and Will are.





	blue

Hannibal smiles as he lets Alana inside, taking her coat when she shrugs it off, revealing a knee-length, dark blue dress patterned at the sleeves and hem with white and black swirls. Her hair is down, falling in soft waves around her face, her eyes bright between the ring of mascara and eyeliner which gives her a soft wingtip over each eye. Her lips, spread in a wide smile, shining with pink gloss. She looks beautiful, a flush on her cheeks not entirely makeup already starting.

"He's a little nervous," Hannibal tells her, as he hangs her coat and then greets her with a fond cheek kiss.

Her smile softens, and she nods. She and Hannibal have been friends for a long time, and are both in the lifestyle – Hannibal has had the pleasure of training one of her male subs before, until they all parted ways. Now she houses a sweet, tender little thing; Hannibal hasn't met her, but if she's half as lovely as the scent that ever-clings to Alana nowadays, Hannibal is sure she's wonderful.

Alana nods again, and takes Hannibal's hand when it's offered, allowing him to kiss her delicate, pale fingers, and then he leads her towards the dining room, where he left Will. Will is just as he was when Hannibal went to answer the door, shoulders curled in, head lowered, picking nervously at his plate of food in front of him.

He looks up when they enter, and Alana's face breaks out into a large, tender smile. "There's my sweet boy," she coos, and lets Hannibal go, circling the table and going to Will. Will blinks at her, eyes wide, his lips parting in a happy, surprised smile – Alana, Hannibal has found in the past, is very good with the sweeter, less vocal subs, reading their body language and cues easily. Will is welcoming, and turns to her, risen to a half-crouch as Alana wraps her fingers in his hair and presses his cheek to her chest, nuzzling his soft curls and making a soft, low noise. "I've missed you so much, baby. Have you been good for your daddy while I was gone?"

Will looks up at her when she pulls his head away, blinks up with those big, beautiful eyes, and he nods, smiling. "Yes, mama," he says, voice high and sweet, and he embraces her like a child might, both arms loose around her waist. "We had a lot of fun!"

"I'm glad to hear that, baby," she replies, warm and fond, and tucks his hair behind her ears, cupping his cheeks and squeezing gently. She leans down, kisses his forehead, and Will's expression goes slack, a shiver running down him at the press of her lips, her hands to his hair. Hannibal smiles, coming to stand at the other side of the table, and meets Will's eyes when Alana lets him go.

"Finish your dinner, darling," he says, and Will flushes, bites his lower lip and nods, picking up his fork again. "Your mother and I will be in the next room. Come join us when you're done with your chores."

"Yes, daddy," Will says quietly, and Hannibal's smile widens. He circles the table, pets through Will's hair, and tilts his face up, leaning down to give him a chaste brush of lips. Will's neck moves as he swallows, his eyes wide, plaintive, and he lets out a weak little whimper when Hannibal lets him go.

"Come, my dear," Hannibal murmurs, and takes Alana's hand, leading her to the study next door. He closes the door almost all the way, so he can hear if Will calls for him. "Would you like something to drink? I have more of the last beer you sampled."

"Oh, that would be lovely," Alana says, taking her seat, and Hannibal nods, leaving the study by the second door and through the hallway to the kitchen, so he doesn't disturb Will. He pours her a glass, and some wine for himself, and returns, taking a seat next to her. She sips at her beer, humming in delight, and smiles at him. "So, walk me through the scene you boys have planned."

Hannibal laughs. She's the youngest of the three of them, but always calls them her boys. It's one of the reasons he thought of her, when Will first voiced this particular desire of his.

He sighs, sips his wine, and puts his eyes on the door, ever-attentive to his darling boy and his needs. "I found Will, one evening, looking inconsolably sad. It took some coaxing, but he finally admitted to feeling like he wasn't sating my needs properly. That we needed a mother, to be a family."

Her brow creases, and she lets out another soft hum, sipping her beer.

"So does he want to do some domestic play?" she asks.

Hannibal shakes his head. "Nothing as permanent as that. He wants a baby brother or sister." Alana's head tilts, and he smiles at her. "He wants daddy to show him how to make love to mommy, and get her pregnant."

"Oh!" She gives a delighted laugh, her cheeks darkening. "That sounds wonderful."

"Yes," Hannibal purrs, smiling. "I thought so, too."

"So, will you and I be…? Or him?" She gestures to the open door with her glass.

"He wants to be the one to get mommy pregnant," Hannibal replies, and she nods, pressing her lips together, shifting her weight in that way she does during the first stages of her arousal. Hannibal breathes in, deeply, smells her scent thickening and growing heavy, sweeter, like a caramel glaze. "So incest roleplay, breeding play, but nothing more adventurous than that."

She nods, and brushes her hair back from her neck, and laughs, taking another drink of her beer. "Fun! I'm looking forward to it."

"Same hard limits as before," Hannibal says, both informing her of Will's and confirming her own. She nods again, and Hannibal's head lifts, hearing Will's chair scooting back, the little clink of his fork against his plate as he clears his place. "I intend to remain clothed the entire time. You are, of course, welcome to undress to your level of comfort, during."

"Wonderful," she says, and takes another drink of her beer. For a while, they merely sit in companionable silence, comfortable as Hannibal has always been with Alana – she brings with her a refreshing openness, as delightfully deviant as Hannibal and Will are. Hannibal isn't sure he could suggest a single thing she would say 'No' to, when it comes to Will; she has always had a soft spot for Hannibal's beautiful boy, from the moment they met.

A shadow darkens the door, and Hannibal smiles at Will as he knocks tentatively, his eyes wide when he sees them. "Daddy?"

"There's my boy," Hannibal purrs, and sets his wine down, holding out his hands for Will. "Come here, darling."

Will gives him a sweet smile, shutting off the dining room light and closing the door behind him before he goes to Hannibal, straddling his lap and nuzzling his neck with another soft sound. Hannibal smiles, embracing him gently as Will's weight settles on him, and pets through Will's hair, coaxing him into pliancy as Will shivers and sags against his chest.

"Your mother and I have been talking," he says quietly, gripping Will's hip, guiding him into a soft, slow grind against Hannibal's lap. Will's breath hitches, and he turns his head, peeking shyly over at Alana. "We're thinking of having another baby, someone you can play with when we're not around."

Will shivers, his hands spreading out wide on Hannibal's chest, fingers flexing.

"Would you like that, darling?"

Will nods, licks his lips, lifts his head to stare at Alana. The want is obvious on his face, the way his eyes rake down her so plainly desiring – Will loves playing with Alana, and in this mindset of his, he doesn't know how to be shy about what he wants.

Alana smiles at him, sets her beer down and takes off her shoes, tucking her feet under her as she leans over and slides a hand through Will's hair, her and Hannibal's fingers lacing in his soft curls. "Come here, baby," she says, and Will goes eagerly, climbing off Hannibal's lap and kneeling on the floor between them. He tilts his head up, shivering when she kisses him – deeply, lips parted, letting Hannibal see her tongue as she licks into Will's mouth. He swallows, shifting his weight and spreading his knees as he watches them kiss – they make such a lovely pair, he so adores watching Alana take care of his boy.

Will's hands rest on her knees, sliding up tentatively, fingertips slipping under the hem of her dress. She moans into his mouth, hips lifting in invitation as he moves, settles more securely between her legs, her hand cupping his sensitive neck and digging in with her blunt, blue-painted nails.

Will lets out a weak, ragged noise, pressing closer to her, and only shies back when Hannibal tugs on his hair. His lips are pink, now, smeared with the shine of her gloss, and he licks them, his lashes fluttering low as Hannibal rises, and kneels behind him, lets Will feel how big and warm he is in comparison; how hard he is as he presses against Will's ass.

"We have to get mommy ready, darling," he purrs into Will's ear, both of them looking up at her; her flushed cheeks and dark eyes. "You remember what daddy taught you, about using your mouth?"

Will gasps, and nods, whining softly again.

Hannibal smiles up at her, watches her throat flex as she swallows, can smell, now, the thickness of her arousal. "Show us," he murmurs, and kisses the red arch of Will's ear. Will shivers against him, breathing hard now, his lips parted as he slides his hands up her slim thighs, moaning as he reveals more of her pale, smooth skin, until his fingers reach the clinging, damp lace of her underwear. Black, delicate, already soaked.

Hannibal slides a hand into his hair, the other around the front of Will's throat as he whines. "Mommy," he whispers, and her eyes go black, bright irises that are almost as pretty as Will's swallowed by pupil. He tugs on her, gently. "Come closer."

She sighs, letting him slide her to the very edge of the couch, and he smiles up at her, so sweet, so polite, always, his Will. He leans in, nuzzling at Alana's thigh as her breath hitches, and kisses tenderly at the soft flesh on the border of her underwear, breathing in deeply as Hannibal taught him to do – savoring it, mouth wet. His fingers curl around her hips, tugging on her underwear, and she lifts up to help him pull them down and off of her, over her thighs and knees, helping her pull her feet free and setting the ball of soaked lace and cotton on the empty cushion beside her.

She keeps herself clean-shaven, here, smooth and already shining with slick. Will shivers, noses again at the sweat-damp skin covering the crease of her thigh, licks over it in a brief, open-mouthed kiss, and cups her thighs, coaxing them to spread until her calves sit over both his and Hannibal's shoulders.

"Good boy," Hannibal murmurs into his hair, pressing closer to Will's back so he's forced to curl up between him and the couch, make himself as small and trembling as he wants to be. He likes knowing how big Hannibal is, feeling how strong he is, always capable, always in control. His lips part again in a ragged gasp and Hannibal's hand tightens on his neck, slides up to cup his jaw, and he pushes gently at the back of Will's head, coaxing him forward.

Will's hands tighten, just a little on her, and he presses his tongue between her pink flesh, groaning loudly at the taste of her only to have it muffled, as his nose presses to her pubic bone and his lip goes flush over her clitoris. Again, Will has made it no secret how much he enjoys the taste of a woman, how much he likes pushing his fingers and tongue inside them – told Hannibal, once, that Alana was easily the best-tasted woman he'd ever had. And she smells just as delightful, sweet and soft and warming under their hands as Hannibal lets Will's neck go and pets, idly, up her smooth stomach, pushing Will's head down and rising to his knees so he can reach her neck.

He cups her there, kisses her as she moans and shivers, Will trapped between them, Hannibal's erection rutting into his hair and the backs of her fingers. He's sure it's not entirely comfortable for Will, but his sweet, eager boy makes no sound of complaint, and Alana's breath hitches, her eyes flying open and staring, as he undoubtedly turns his attention to licking her open.

He kisses her again, tasting her lip gloss and beer, and shivers, pressing their foreheads together as Will moans and Alana makes a soft, wanting sound, her body rolling to get Will to suck harder, to work his fingers in. He does, ever-obedient, and Hannibal pulls back and tugs on Will's hair so he can watch two of Will's fingers sink into her, crooking up to make her moan again.

Will leans in when Hannibal slackens his grip, tongue licking broad and flat over her swollen clit, and Hannibal smiles, watching her thighs tense and tremble around Will's shoulders, watches her toes curl as Will works her open.

"Is she nice and wet, darling?" he purrs, petting down Will's flushed neck. Will's eyes are closed, lost in the taste of her, and he makes a frantic, soft noise, nodding once, but won't stop long enough to answer when he's getting what he wants. "That's good. We need mommy as relaxed as possible before we can breed her."

Will moans, loudly, a tremor running down his whole body as he whines, sucking her clit into his mouth with a loud, obscene sound. Hannibal kneels behind him again as Alana moans, pawing at Will's hair. "Put another finger in me, baby," she gasps, breathless. Will obeys instantly, working a third finger inside her, petting up as he knows she likes, and Alana's lashes flutter, her eyes close, head tipping back as she sinks down on the couch. She's close, the flush on her face spreading down her neck in a lovely pink. Will can feel it too, undoubtedly – his fingers make a wet sound as he moves them inside her, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks on her clit.

Hannibal smiles, wide, pressing his teeth to his sweet boy's neck as he slides a hand down, squeezing Will's cock where he's hard and insistent in his jeans. He's wet here, too, leaking to form a dark stain, damp, and Hannibal cups him, lets him rut as Will growls and twists his fingers, giving her the pressure she likes, thumb sliding between her slick labia to give the impression of fullness as he curls his fingers.

"Good boy," Alana breathes, and Hannibal echoes it, biting Will's neck as he whimpers, fucking forward into Hannibal's palm and then back, against his erection. " _Oh_ , that's it, good boy, _fuck_ , just like that, baby, just like that -."

Her thighs tense, her stomach sinks in to bare the jut of her hipbones, and she bites her lower lip to stifle her harsh cry as she comes. Will moans loudly, releasing her clit with another sucking sound, licking between her flesh as he coaxes her slick out with his fingers, greedily drinking it down. His breathing is heavy, cheeks dark, hair plastered to his neck and temples from sweat – he looks beautiful, they both do, absolutely perfect together.

Alana cups Will's head, making Hannibal release his nape from his teeth, and he kisses her knuckles as she pets through Will's hair, body shivering as she tries to catch her breath. Her eyes, when they open, are dark and glazed with pleasure, and she lifts her head, smiling at Hannibal and Will, and heaves another sigh.

Will smiles at her, wide and sweet. "You taste good, mommy," he murmurs, and slides his fingers out, sucking them into his mouth with another shiver. His cock twitches beneath Hannibal's palm, and Hannibal smiles widely, nuzzling his shoulder, parts his jaws to bite gently at the tensed muscle.

"Put your mouth back on her, darling," he murmurs, and Will moans, obeying with another eager sound, his free hand pushing at her dress so it pools around her waist. Alana makes a quiet noise, sensitive but eager, as he pushes his tongue inside her again. "That's it, good boy. Want to make sure she's nice and wet for you."

Will whimpers, pulling back, licking his slick mouth, brow creased in confusion. "Aren't _you_ gonna breed her, daddy?" he asks, and his voice is lower now, rasping as he stares up at Alana.

Hannibal smiles. "I was thinking you would, my sweet boy," he purrs. "I think your little brother or sister should have a chance to get your curls, your pretty eyes."

Will makes another weak noise, gives a small headshake. "I don't know how," he says softly. "I've never -."

Hannibal freezes, just for a moment. Oh, _that_ is unexpected – something they've played with before, because Hannibal will admit there is a certain delicious note to the idea that Will is a virgin, that he's never had sex, that he is Hannibal's to coax and caress and teach him all the ways a body can feel good. It spears Hannibal where he kneels, and his breath catches on a snarl, and he sees Will's lips twitch, just briefly, in a smug smile.

 _Cunning boy_. "I'll teach you," he promises, quickly regaining his composure, though it's much weaker now. "But first, I think we should all go upstairs. Mommy deserves to be made love to on a bed, don't you agree?"

Will nods, blinks up at her with those beautiful eyes, and she smiles, leaning forward and kissing his forehead as Hannibal rises to his feet, gently tugging Will upright. Will bends down again, hooking his arms around her, and hauls her to his chest. She gives a surprised, delighted yelp, wrapping her arms and legs around him as he cradles her easily, and throws a grin over Will's shoulder at Hannibal.

"Our boy's all big and strong now," she purrs, petting Will's hair as Hannibal laughs, and coaxes Will with a hand on the small of his back out the second door, to the hallway and up the stairs. They go to the play room – despite how much he adores Alana, Hannibal will not tolerate her scent in his bed, not the place where he and Will exist as men and enjoy only each other.

The play room bed, however, is large and comfortable, covered in cream sheets, with black pillows and a blue duvet that matches the trim lining the walls at waist height. Will likes blue, and Hannibal loves the color though he knows no paint will ever match with Will's lovely eyes.

Will sets her down on the end of the bed, nuzzling her hair as she smiles, hands dragging over his back. He pulls back and Hannibal dims the lights, until they exist in a soft glow from only the setting sun outside, painting Will is brash oranges and soft pinks. Alana smiles, puts her hands low on Will's belly, watches as he shivers and closes his eyes.

"You need to get naked, baby," she purrs, as Will's jaw clenches, he swallows and stares down at her. Reaches, fingers curling, to brush his knuckles over her flushed cheek. She smiles, and kisses his palm. "Go on, let daddy help you get undressed."

Will nods, and steps back from her as Hannibal comes forward – another ritual of theirs. No matter what, Will doesn't bare any skin unless Hannibal is the one to do it. It's an intimate thing, undressing Will. He watches his sweet boy's face, smiling as Will goes lax, shoulders drooping, his hands falling limp at his sides as Hannibal unbuttons his shirt, baring his collarbones, first, then his smooth chest, his belly, pulling the tails free from the waistband of his jeans and finishing with a soft sigh. He pushes at the halves, letting it fall to the floor behind Will's feet.

Will bends down and picks it up, folding it loosely and holding it to his stomach as Hannibal tugs at the button and zip of his jeans, undoing those, too. Will is barefoot, always is when they play like this, so it's easy to pull him close, to ease his jeans over his hips and thighs, letting them pool around his knees. He kisses Will's flushed neck, breathing him in deeply – the clinging scent of Alana, his meal, the sweetness of Will's natural scent. Then, he sinks to his knees and Will whines, as he coaxes his first leg out of his jeans, then the other, and takes them in his hands, folding them and handing them to Will.

Will's hands shake, now, eager and nervous, his head low so his hair hides his eyes. Hannibal smiles, brings him in and kisses him, chaste and lingering, as his fingers curl in the waistband of Will's underwear, and pushes them down as well. Will's cock presses against Hannibal's thigh, unable to stop himself rutting on instinct, wet and the same deep red as Will's cheeks. He hears Alana gasp as the plug in Will is revealed, and smiles widely at her over Will's shoulder, hooking his chin over tense, warm muscle as Will shifts his weight, panting against his neck, his underwear falling to his ankles.

Hannibal doesn't let him move right away – he plants a hand over Will's nape, easing him into stillness, and wraps his fingers in the little loop of the plug, giving it a testing pull. Will gasps, but clings to it, his muscles stubborn and tight around the bulbous swell inside him, and his cock twitches and leaks heavily onto Hannibal's thigh.

"Daddy," he moans, nosing at Hannibal's neck. "Please."

Hannibal smiles, kisses Will's jaw, and allows him to turn, kicking off his underwear, and takes his clothes from Will, setting them on the little table by the bed. Alana is staring openly, teeth in her lower lip. She's shed her dress, and Hannibal takes that, folding it and starting a second pile, before he climbs onto the bed behind her, wrapping a gentle arm around her waist and pulling her to sit between his spread legs.

They smile at Will, and Will trembles, ravenous desire darkening his eyes, the flush on his face and neck spreading down to his chest. He doesn't touch himself, he knows better, but when Alana sighs and slides a hand between her legs, Will's entire body tightens with anticipation.

"Come here, darling," Hannibal purrs, pleased when they both shiver, and Will climbs onto the end of the bed, taking his place between Alana's spread thighs. "Let's see how good a job you did getting mommy ready."

He pushes his fingers between Alana's, finds her soaking and warm, and closes his eyes, nuzzling her hair as she gasps and moans, arching into his touch. He presses into her with one finger, finds her clinging and so wet as she always gets when Will tastes her. Feels the pulse of her inner muscles, the little rough patch, swollen and sensitive.

He lets out a considering hum, and smiles. "I think one more orgasm should do it." She moans, weakly, cavernous and aching, and Will eagerly flattens himself to his belly, rutting his cock against the sheets and duvet, and licks between their fingers, fighting for his turn. Hannibal allows it with a small laugh, and busies his hands with unhooking her black lace-lined bra, setting it to one side, and slides his fingers over her nipples until they harden.

She whines, her hands sliding into Will's hair and tugging, hips rolling up to get more of his tongue, body pressing flat and insistent against Hannibal's erection. The pressure is lovely, the scent of her thick with sex already, and he growls, kisses along her neck as he pinches her nipples as he knows she likes, presses a hand flat along her flushed chest to hold her steady as Will works three fingers back into her.

She comes quickly the second time, trapped between them, her thighs shaking on Will's shoulders as she tips her head back and moans to the ceiling, panting and damp with sweat as Will growls, and Hannibal watches his mouth part wide, tasting all of her that he can, his tongue wet as he sinks it into her when his fingers leave, catching as much of her slick as he can on his tongue.

"Good boy," Hannibal purrs, and makes her let go of Will, pushing her upright so he can move and let her lie flat on the bed. He takes a pillow and coaxes her hips up, pressing it beneath her, and smiles when Will gives a soft moan of complaint to be robbed of his prize.

"I know, darling, we won't make you wait any more," he murmurs, petting through Will's damp hair, kissing the shine of slick on his cheek. He kneels behind Will, makes him lift to his hands and knees, his cock dripping down onto the bed as he prowls up Alana's shivering body. Hannibal's hand sinks between her legs, thumb brushing over her swollen clit, making her whimper and arch. "Mommy's ready for you, my sweet boy. She wants you to give her a baby."

Will shudders, his entire body collapsing before he remembers his manners, and pushes himself back up so he doesn't crush her. He takes one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking loud as she shivers, and pets through his soft, sodden hair.

"Come on, baby," she breathes, softly – she's always so gentle with Will, endlessly patient, coaxing as easily as Hannibal does. "You'll want to get nice and deep, make sure nothing leaks out." Will whimpers. "Has daddy ever shown you videos, so you know what to try?"

Will nods, and he looks drunk, utterly wrecked and ruined already. His shoulders roll up, tense to show Hannibal the jut of his shoulder blades, the sweet, welcoming dip of his spine that Hannibal has so often used and watched when he gets his boy pinned beneath him.

He releases Alana, and wraps a hand around Will's dripping cock, stroking slow to the base as Will whines, every part of him trembling with urgency. "Nice and slow," Hannibal reminds him, and Will nods again, gasping as Hannibal coaxes him down, pushes at his hips to get that lovely arch, and brushes his cockhead against Alana's wet, open entrance.

He controls the first thrust. Makes his fingers a tight ring around Will, letting him sink into her achingly slowly, as Will moans and buries his face in Alana's neck. He can see her face, see her dig her nails around Will's exposed shoulder blades, her eyes closed and her mouth slack as Hannibal eases him into her, until Will is pressed flush, his thighs tight underneath hers, his arms cradling her back to get her to lift, to arch against him.

Hannibal smiles, and lets go. He plants his hands on Will's hips, and Will chokes out a ragged sound as he's forced to pull back, only to have Hannibal make him sink in again. "There we go," Hannibal purrs, smiling wide as Alana tips her head back, her thighs trembling. Will is certainly not young, here, not untried – he knows exactly how to fuck her, reads her tells and cues as easily as she reads his.

Hannibal wraps his fingers in the plug, tugging, and Will snarls, shaking and clinging to her. "Just like that, darling, nice and slow. Try to push up like you do with your fingers."

One of Will's hands flies to Alana's hip, angling her so he's fucking in as deep as he can, his cockhead rutting against her inner muscles. Hannibal sees when she clamps down, knows when her body eagerly tightens around Will – knows it from the look on her face and the rough, desperate noises Will makes. The rhythm won't do much for Will, he knows, but it will drive her absolutely wild.

He tugs on the plug again, works it until it threatens to leave Will entirely, and then shoves it back in, hard enough that it makes Will thrust into her, and both of them groan loudly, Alana's nails turning sharp in Will's back, raking down.

She cups Will's ass, lifts her knees, grips him tightly. "Feels so good, baby," she breathes, and Will moans again, weak and wanting, rolls his hips to fuck her as deep as he can. "Mm, you fuck me just as good as your daddy does."

Hannibal blinks at her, brows rising, and she winks at him over Will's shoulder.

"Mama," Will whispers, barely any air in it, as Hannibal twists the plug inside him, guiding Will into a rhythm that's a little faster. " _F-._ Oh, _God_."

"Does she feel good, darling?" Hannibal says, his free hand petting over Will's perineum, pushing in until he's getting pressure on his prostate from both sides. Will nods against her neck, and then abruptly tenses, throwing his head back as Hannibal finds it and presses harshly.

"Yeah, _yeah_ , _fuck_."

"Language, baby," Alana warns, but she's smiling, and Will shudders and bows down, arms tensed as he pushes himself up to his hands, fucks into her with another rough, desperate sound.

"I'm sorry, mama," he breathes, and he's sweating now, alight with a sheen of it, every muscle in him twitching as Hannibal works him over. He pulls back, sinks into her, and growls, putting all his weight on one arm so he can rub her clit. She gasps, moaning, petting over his chest to help him stay upright, and Hannibal smiles, savagely, pushing the plug as deep as he can as Will ruts between them. "You just feel so, so _good_. I wanna -."

"Yeah, baby? You gonna come?" Alana coos, sweet as always. Will nods, helplessly, his lips parted and red, his eyes clenched tightly shut. Alana's hips lift in open invitation. "That's good. Come inside me, sweet boy, pump me full so I can give you a baby."

"Oh _God_." Will can't stop himself now; oh, how beautiful he looks when he's reached his breaking point. He thrusts in, powerful and wild, bites his fist so he doesn't bite her and works his fingers desperately over her clit. Hannibal breathes in deeply, growling with anticipation, as Alana starts to shake, tightening up around Will's cock. She convulses with a sharp cry, raking a set of long pink lines down Will's back, and Will goes very tense, and very still.

He comes with a ragged whimper, cups her face and kisses her deeply. Hannibal watches, ravenous, mouth flooded with saliva as he watches Will's rim tense around the plug, watches his spine flex and arch, watches him rise and twitch as he empties himself inside her. Will is good – nothing leaks out that Hannibal can see.

He smiles, and pets over Will's shuddering back. "Nice and deep, darling, good boy." Will whines, muffled into his kiss, panting heavily as Hannibal cradles his balls, coaxing more release from him. Will trembles, oversensitive and raw, and finally he parts from the kiss, breathing heavily against Alana's shoulder, hips twitching as he sinks into her, ruts back and forth, working his seed as deep into her as he can.

Hannibal sighs, pleased at Will's performance, and kisses his sweaty spine, wraps his fingers around the shaft of Will's softening cock, and eases him out of her. Even when he's gone, there's no remnant of come that follows, and Will collapses by Alana's side, kisses reverently at her neck and shoulder, a tired smile on his face.

She gives Hannibal a wide, satisfied grin, and turns to Will, knowing he needs a lot of touch and placation after such an intense scene. Hannibal is quick to follow suit, standing and brushing his hands on the sheets, before he plasters himself to Will's back, embracing him tightly as Alana kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his pink mouth.

She hums as Will pets down her flank, his lashes fluttering and eyes finally easing open, his breathing returning to normal as Hannibal nuzzles his nape and kisses his thrumming pulse. "You did such a good job, baby," Alana murmurs, letting Will cling to her despite the fact that the cooling sweat is likely uncomfortable for her.

They kiss again, just as lovely a sight as always, and then Alana pulls back with another smile, and kisses Will's forehead.

"Make sure daddy fucks you nice and deep, as a reward for being so good," she purrs. Will shivers, rutting against Hannibal's clothed cock, stares up at her with those beautiful eyes, rapturous. She smiles again, and tucks Will's hair behind his ear. "Maybe he'll get you pregnant, too."

Will shivers, breath hitching in a soft gasp, and Hannibal laughs, kissing Will's nape, and then he sits up, retrieving her bra and dress and handing them to her. She dresses with a soft hum, brushing her fingers through her ruffled hair, and then returns to them with another smile.

"My good boys," she murmurs, and kisses Will one last time, and then Hannibal as Will watches, bookending the scene. Will collapses with another soft moan and Hannibal tugs on the duvet, wrapping him up in it to keep him warm while Hannibal sees her out.

He leads her back down to the study, so she can retrieve her underwear and slide back into her shoes. "That was a lot of fun," she tells him warmly. "Think of me if you ever need mommy to come visit again."

"I certainly will," Hannibal replies, just as warm and fond. He lets her finish her beer and walks with her to the door, takes her in his arms when she turns and kisses her cheek. "And I remember you mentioning your girl wanting to experiment with impact play."

Her brows lift, her eyes flash with intrigue.

Hannibal smiles. "Will is quite beautiful when he cries."

She hums, delighted. "I'm sure we'll talk soon about that, then," she tells him with another wide smile. She pats his chest and gives him one more kiss to his cheek. "Go tend to your boy, now. Make sure he knows how good a job he did."

Hannibal gives her a cordial nod, warm with anticipation, and sees her out. Once the door is closed and locked, he returns to the study to gather her beer glass and his wine, finishes his drink, and places the glasses by the sink, pleased to see Will's clean plate, and his own, and Will's water glass sitting on the drying rack.

He returns to Will swiftly, finds him shivering, and Will looks up with a plaintive sound as Hannibal closes the door behind him.

He smiles at his boy, shedding his clothes quickly, pleased when Will's eyes rake over him, dark and wanting. "Please, daddy," he begs, and pushes the duvet off him, revealing his sweet, shaking body to Hannibal's ravenous eyes. Hannibal grabs him by the hips, rolling him onto his belly, and pulls the plug out with a sharp tug.

Will whines, lifting to his knees as Hannibal spits on his fingers, wetting the head of his cock – though he needs no help, he's sure; Will is slick and open, gaping from the plug, eager for it. Hannibal wraps a hand in his hair, tugging him to his elbows, and pushes his cockhead against Will's rim, snarling as Will lets him in easily, and he can sink all the way into Will's tight, soft heat.

"You behaved wonderfully, darling," he growls – he's rougher with Will, even like this, always has been. He tightens his nails in Will's hip as he moans, clamping down tightly around Hannibal's cock. Even with the plug, it's a tight fit, and Hannibal snarls again, thrusting into Will hard enough to send him to his belly again, and Hannibal prowls over him, sinks his teeth in Will's bared nape and fucks him brutally, clawing hard lines over the ones Alana left.

Will is mute, now, only a chorus of desperate whimpers and sharp cries punched out of him whenever Hannibal sinks deep. He cups Will's belly, lifts him, shivering at the feel of his cock pushing against Will's insides, making him bulge every time he thrusts all the way in. Will clings to the sheets, bare and open, knees spread wide.

"You made daddy so proud," he purrs, licking over the red mark on Will's neck as Will trembles and whines. "Mommy told me how pleased she is with you." Will shivers, gasping, so sore and sensitive, but always eager.

"Daddy, please," he rasps, weakly. "Please. Breed me. I want it."

Hannibal snarls, going still with a low grunt, stomach tense and hand tight in Will's hair, on his hip, as he forces Will to the bed and makes him take it all, floods his sweet boy with his come as Will moans. He lets himself linger there, letting his slick and Will's body warm his cock, pets down Will's flanks and holds him still as he bites the back of Will's bared neck.

Will sighs, flattening himself to the bed, turns his head so Hannibal can see his wide, satisfied smile. Hannibal kisses the corner of it, then cups Will's jaw and lets their mouths meet – no longer chaste. Deep, aching things where he can taste Alana on Will's tongue, feeds Will his wine, feels him shiver and moan and tense up around Hannibal's softening cock.

Hannibal pulls out, but doesn't move away, gently smothering Will as he needs when Hannibal finishes with him. He slides his hands up Will's chest, cradles his sore throat and his soft belly, kisses his shoulder and neck as Will recovers his breath, closes his eyes, and goes lax beneath him.

Will lifts a hand, eventually, rucking his fingers through Hannibal's sweaty hair, and sighs. "Thank you for doing that for me," he says, and his voice is normal again, if a little rough.

Hannibal smiles. "It was my pleasure, Will," he replies. "I always enjoy watching you two together."

Will huffs. "Still." He opens his eyes, rolls to his back beneath Hannibal's weight, and cups his neck for another of those deep, lingering kisses he gives so well. Hannibal taught him how to kiss like that; how to make it last.

He licks Will's lower lip, still tasting Alana's lip gloss and her slick, and hums. "I will, however, insist on having you shower before bed tonight."

Will laughs, his eyes bright, nose crinkling with humor. "Of course," he replies, and pets through Hannibal's hair again, down, over his shoulders, as sweet and tender as he always is. Will leans up, nuzzles his throat, and wraps his arms around Hannibal loosely. "But I'll be honest, I don't think I can get up right now."

Another warm coil of pleasure pulses in Hannibal's stomach, to think of Will so thoroughly wrecked. He smiles, and pets through Will's hair, sighing happily when he's offered another kiss.

"Then we shall remain here, for a while," he says, and reaches for the duvet, pulling it over their bodies again. Will smiles, closing his eyes, and curls up against Hannibal's chest as they roll to their sides. Will's thighs slide together, testing the leaking slick Hannibal left in him, then one goes between Hannibal's, and he settles, finally, with another happy noise.


End file.
